


My Crush Theory of You

by SleepyLuna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna
Summary: They shared many similar experiences, but did they know this? Would they speak to each other one day?





	My Crush Theory of You

在存在又不存在的一点，时间与空间都还未诞生。那时，我们如此亲密，然后走向永不再见的分别。

若我知你感受，而你知我温度，可素未蒙面，是否能说我们彼此熟识？

 

**我在这一边**

杰森翻着书页，他不确定精神伴侣是否真实存在，就像没人可以预知明天太阳是否还会如今日一般升起。但若能相见，他想他会认出对方的。

杰森摇摇手，把这个想法赶出大脑，匆忙穿上衣服，他上班要迟到了。

杰森随着人潮，踏过熟悉的街道。他的目光落向远方，觉得自己像浪涛中的一滴水，不知道能否在某时某地溅起水花。

杰森看着公司里不知疲倦的实习生，想到自己曾经也是他们那样的年纪。

我还是一个人。

有时杰森会幻想与另一个人一起生活的样子。对方擅长把房间变成混沌怪的巢穴，而他则化身成神话里的勇者，越过脏衣服，躲过到处都是的书，把对方从床上捞起来。这一点都不合理，他皱了皱眉，没人受得了每天都披荆斩棘的生活。

生活还在继续。只要他的生命还没有结束，他就不会停下寻找。

今夜的月食是血月，锈红色的月亮挂在天上，一动不动。杰森倚在飘窗上，窗户灌进一些清凉的晚风。月亮像一块被烧红了的铁块，他这么想着，等人类都消失之后，还会有谁看这轮月亮吗。未来人会不会把文明刻在地球上，把地球变成一颗宇宙级的微雕？那时的自己早就成为历史里的一粒尘埃了。

不胜酒力的杰森在某个夜晚喝得酩酊大醉，跌跌撞撞走进家里，跟枕头解释了二十遍自己没有喝醉，然后一头扎进枕头里睡去。第二天，他难受地抱着马桶吐了半天，一直吐到泪水模糊了双眼。

中心公园的喷泉总是能吸引很多孩子，互相泼水更是一件快乐的事。我得绕着点走，杰森心想。可他忽然脚下一滑，整个栽进喷泉池里。周围的孩子笑得更开心了。我讨厌水，他叹气。

那些只是倒霉事。杰森回忆起生活里那些无法解释的事情，下了这样的结论。

 

**你在那一边**

提姆停下敲键盘的手指，精神伴侣就是妄谈，他想。若想遇到自己的唯一真爱，就像一个点随机落入一个圆，恰好落在圆周上。但那样的可能性还是存在的。

提姆合上电脑，把这个概率问题留在原地，翻找出下节课要用的书，他不能错过下节课的上课铃声。

提姆盯着书上的公式放空了大脑，教授的声音裹着雾气渐渐远去。他思考着，如果自己也能被数字与公式解密，那又是什么让自己变得如此特殊。

提姆看着路上奔波的上班族，心想自己以后也会变成那样。

我会是一个人吗？

有时提姆会幻想自己生活里出现另一个人。对方会用一半的阳台来养植物，在剩下的那一半摆上一张桌子两张椅子，配上下午茶。然后把他从飓风过境般的房间里捞出来，安置在阳台上这个秘密花园里。这不可能，他想，自己承受不来那样的精致生活。

生活不会停止脚步。指针不知疲倦地做着圆周运动，他在等待，也在期盼。

提姆坐在宿舍阳台上，抬头看着那轮血月。看起来像松露巧克力，他想，等二三十亿年后仙女座星系撞上银河系，这轮月亮是不是还能幸存。会有谁去欣赏两个星系接下去持续十亿年的烟花表演吗？组成自己的基本粒子在那时也不知会在何处漂泊。

提姆陪失恋的好友借酒消愁，在好友声嘶力竭吼叫的间隙，加油鼓励或是送上安慰。第二天，他在头痛中醒来，竭力让自己坐起来后，伸手抹了一把脸，发现不知为何已是满脸泪水。

在中心公园散步很容易让人放松，慢跑也行，不过无论做什么都绝对不包括跌倒。同伴猛然间的背后一掌让提姆一下失去平衡，跌到草地上，洒水器也很适时地开启，淋了他一身。我讨厌水，他懊恼。

我只是运气不好。提姆回忆起生活里那些无法解释的事情，觉得生活充满了不确定性。

 

**我们在同一边**

杰森经过车站，偏过头看商店橱窗里的海报，橱窗上的雨水像瀑布落下。

提姆盯着雨伞上落下的雨水连成珠，毫不在意会踩进水塘，经过车站。

他们的距离越来越近，两人因为分神而撞在了一起。

“对不起。”

“对不起。”

争相道过歉后，又各自继续自己的路程。

他的个头真小。杰森想，他是那种会把卧室变成自己的小王国的人吗。

他的声音真好听。提姆想，他会在改造成秘密花园的阳台上读莎翁的十四行诗吗。

但他们都没有想过要停下脚步，对方只是他们一天中会遇到的无数路人中的一个。

时间终会让这场相遇消散在记忆里。

 

在宇宙不断膨胀的生命里，时间与空间奔流向前，量子纠缠过的粒子不管分隔多远也永远和彼此同调。等到这一切的尽头，等到时间与空间也失去意义，等到下一个奇点之时，我们会再相遇，然后分别。


End file.
